Taifuu-Sama
by Sky Yuu
Summary: [4th project] Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon, empat orang remaja yang menamai diri mereka Taifuu-Sama. Ryeowook adalah si innocent kekasih Yesung. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berkelahiran di tahun yang sama. Yesung sangatlah menjaga kekasihnya dari duo Lee. [Yewook, Haehyuk]. Humor gagal!
1. Chapter 1

_Taifuu-Sama_

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Rate T to M.

**Cerita real milik saya! Yaoi, boys love, typo(s), super junior, no edit.**

_Hajime,_

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tidak ada, Wookie-ah"

"aku lapar, Hyung."

"kalau begitu ayo ke cafetaria."

"hmmm!"

Kalian bertanya-tanya siapa yang bercakap-cakap itu? Mereka adalah Ryeowook dan Donghae. Mereka sedang ada di suatu ruang kelas. Mereka masih tingkat 2 di sebuah sekolah seni di tengah kota Seoul. Mereka berteman baik sejak mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Bersama dengan dua orang lainnya –Yesung dan Eunhyuk–, mereka menamai diri mereka Taifuu-Sama, yang berarti angin topan atau angin ribut. Mereka menamai diri mereka seperti itu karena –kata Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae –, angin topan akan selalu membuat orang takut dan lari terbirit-birit jika datang. Alasan ini di setujui juga dengan Donghae –Lee Donghae–. Katanya mereka bisa membuat para gadis berteriak histeris karena ketampanan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu lahir di tahun yang sama, jadi mereka seperti dompet dan uang. Jika Eunhyuk berkata A, maka Donghae pun juga. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang berkata B, maka Eunhyuk juga akan berkata B. kecuali satu hal, jika Donghae berkata Eunhyuk itu manis, maka Eunhyuk akan berkata jika Donghae itu tampan. Err -_-

Bagaimana dengan Yesung –Kim Jongwoon, satu tahun lebih tua dia antara EunHae–? Dia hanya bisa mendesis saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Alasan yang aneh, pikirnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook –Kim Ryeowook, magnae kita, satu tahun di bawah EunHae–? Dia yang mendengar penjelasan EunHae, dengan antusias mengatakan 'benarkah? Itu nama yang keren! Aku memang tampan, Hyung!' dengan mata yang berbinar. Uhh, manisnya! /plak/

"Yesung Hyung, sebentar lagi upacara kelulusanmu. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" itu suara manis Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di samping Yesung, dengan Eunhyuk-Donghae yang ada di depan mereka, beberapa makanan-minuman serta makanan ringin di atas meja, dan suara riuh dari siswa-siswi di sekitarnya. Mereka di cafetaria, jam makan siang. Yesung memang sudah berada tingkat ke tiga, sedangkan Eunhyuk, Donghae, serta Ryeowook masih berada di tingkat ke dua.

"menginginkan sesuatu?" Yesung mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak dari ponsel yang ada di tangannya untuk berfikir.

"sepertinya tidak ada." Yesung menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook sedikit merona. Ughh, kenapa? Karena mereka sepasang kekasih! Eunhyuk dan Donghae? Mereka juga. Mereka adalah duo Kim dan duo Lee.

"kau yakin, Hyung?" itu suara Eunhyuk yang menyela moment Yesung memandangi Ryeowook yang sedang merona.

"kau tidak ingin mendapatkan hadiah 'itu' dari Ryeowookie?" Donghae ikut menyela. Dan perkataannya membuat dua orang di hadapannya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Yesung yang mengeluarkan perempatan bergaris tebal di sudut dahinya, dan Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya serta ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Kau jangan berulah Lee Donghae! Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Yesung kali ini.

"benar! Kau tidak menginginkan 'itu' dari Ryeowookie?" Eunhyuk sepertinya berhasil membuat perempatan di dahi Yesung semakin tebal.

"kau ingin 'itu', Hyung?" Ryeowook berkata kepada Yesung dengan ekspresi O_O

Yesung yang mendengar kalimat Ryeowook, sontak berbinar. Perempatan di dahinya berubah menjadi bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Mungkin jika di gambarkan dalam _manga_, maka tubuh Yesung akan berterbangan mengelilingi cafeteria seperti hantu casper. Uhhh!

Lima detik setelah kalimatnya tadi, Ryeowook kembali bersuara dengan polosnya, "tapi, apa yang di maksud dengan 'itu'?"

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Yesung jungkir balik dari dunia _manga-nya_. Tak pelak, duo Lee di seberang mereka, menertawakan ekspresi Yesung yang berubah-ubah.

"Yesung Hyung, di bulan Mei, seseorang pernah berkata, hati wanita seperti langit di musim gugur. Tapi aku tidak mendapati hal itu. Aku justru menemukan 'ekspresi seorang seme seperti langit di musim gugur karena kepolosan sang uke." Ledakan tawa terlontar keras dari duo Lee itu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa ber-pasrah ria karena kekasih manisnya itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Ummhhhh~

"aku ingin ke toilet." Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke toilet. Meningalkan kekasihnya dengan duo Lee itu.

Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung pergi ke toilet dengan muka masam, merasa bersalah. Dia merasa jika dialah penyebab Yesung 'hengkang' dari tempat duduknya.

Duo Lee itu merasa tidak enak hati melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Ryeowook. Jika digambarkan dalam _manga_ –lagi–, maka ekspresi datar dan pandangan yang kosong sedang tergambar. Secara tidak langsung, ini salah mereka karena menmbicarakan hal sensitif seperti itu di depan Ryeowook yang polosnya 'gak ketulungan'. Asal tahu saja, Yesung sangat mencintai kekasih manisnya itu, sehingga dia sangat menjaga hati dan jiwa putih Ryeowook /apasih saya/

"maaf kan kami Wookie-ah." Donghae berkata dengan nada memohon. Mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes –gagal– yang di pinjamnya dari Sungmin –hyungnya–. Eunhyuk yang di sampingnya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Donghae. Ikut mengeluarka puppy eyes-nya yang sedikit lumayan dari Donghae.

"tapi kau benar tidak tahu maksudnya 'itu' Wookie-ah?" Eunhyuk menegakkan duduknya dan bertanya dengan antusias kepada Ryeowook. Yang di Tanya hanya menggelengkan pertanda benar-benar tidak tahu.

"jadi Donghae Hyung, Eunhyukie, apa maksudnya dengan 'itu'?!" Ryeowook bertanya dengan frustasi. Seperti induk ayam yang kehilangan anak kucingnya. -_-

"maksudnya 'itu' adalah hadiah dari kekasih pada hari kelulusan pada umumnya." Eunhyuk berkata dengan santaiya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tidak peduli jika Ryeowook sedang 'mikir keras' di seberang sana.

"maksudnya, hadiah istimewa yang akan kau berikan kepada Yesung Hyung." Donghae menengahi kedua uke manis itu.

"istimewa? Seperti wanita yang memkekasihnya cokelat?" dengan manisnya Ryeowook berkata dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Uhhh!

"bukan. Tapi lebih intim lagi. Itulah yang di maksud Yesung Hyung tadi." Eunhyuk memfokuskan dirinya pada makhluk manis di hadapannya itu.

"intim? Berpelukan?" masih dengan manisnya Ryeowook menjawab. Tapi di timpali gelengan oleh Donghae dan di susul kemudian oleh Eunhyuk.

"ciuman?" Ryeowook mengatakan perkataan itu dengan ragu. Pasalnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang 'blak-blakan' seperti duo Lee.

"hampir. Hampir saja. apa kau pernah berciuman dengan Yesung Hyung?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan antusias. Ingin mengetahui rahasia rumah tangga orang.

"umh, y-ya…" Ryeowook menjawab dengan malu-malu. Mukanya sudah memerah karena membicarakan rumah tangganya dengan Yesung.

"benarkah? Bagaimana, bagaimana rasanya? Basah? Atau bagaimana? Apakah Yesung seperti akan memakanmu?" kini berganti Donghae yang antusias bertanya kepada Ryeowook.

"b-basah? Apa yang kalian maksud. Yesung Hyung mencium di kening ku, ma-mana mungkin Yesung akan memakan kepalaku?"

'Oh My Fucking!' setidaknya itulah yang mereka umpatkan di hati masing-masing. Mereka harus bersabar menghadapi Ryeowook yang imut-imut nan polos ini.

"maksudku mencium di bibir! Mencium bibirmu, Wookie-ah!" Donghae berkata dengan gemas kepada Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeowook malah tersenyum pepsodent sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jadi kalian belum pernah berciuman?!" kali ini Eunhyuk mengeluarkan asap di kepalanya.

"ah! Pernah sekali! Saat di rumah ku! Tidk sengaja kami bertabrakan di depan pintu kamarku. Dan saat itu bibir kami bersentuhan. Tapi Yesung Hyung buru-buru untuk ke toilet." Menyadari dia sudah membocorkan cerita rumah tangganya, Ryeowook langsung menunduk malu.

"setidaknya itu hal baik." Donghae menimpali.

"tapi apakah kalian tidak pernah saling menyentuh?" oke, perkataan Eunhyuk kali ini benar-benar membuat otak Ryeowook berputar tujuh kali lipat.

"saling meraba?"

"saling melumat bibir lawan main?"

"saling memainkan tubuh lawan main?"

"saling…"

"saling…"

Ahhh, terlalu banyak kata 'saling' yang di lontarkan duo Lee secara bergantian. Itu membuat Ryeowook kita pusing. Bibir, meraba, lawan main, penis?! Rasanya Ryeowook ingin mengejar Yesung Hyung-nya ke toilet saja. Sekarang Ryeowook tahu kenapa dia tidak boleh terlalu mendengarkan duo Lee itu. 'karena mereka jorok!memasukkan penis ke mulut?! Penis itu tempat keluar air pee, kenapa di masukkan ke mulut?! Iyuuuhhhhh!' setidaknya itulah 'jorok' versi Ryeowook anak baik-baik.

"kau harus melihatnya langsung, Wookie-ah! Biar kita contohkan. Oke? Diam dan pahami!" melihat Ryeowook yang 'terkatung-katung',Eunhyuk memutuskan memberikan 'private intensif' pada Ryeowook. duo Lee itu memilih mempraktekkannya di depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengamati apa yang di lakukan duo Lee itu. Tapi itu membuatnya hampir bosan. Kerana sudah sepuluh detik berlalu, pasangan Lee itu hanya saling memandang tanpa Ryeowook ketahui apa artinya. Tapi setelah itu, Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, berkspresi OwO

Memang keadaan cafeteria mulai sepi, karena hampir mamasuki jam selanjutnya. Tapi beberapa siswa yang ada di sana tidak menghalangi niat 'baik' EunHae untuk memberi pelajaran singkat ke Ryeowook.

Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Eunhyuk, dan dalam waktu yang singkat, kedua bibir manusia-manusia tampan itu sudah bertautan. Saling 'memakan' seperti yang Donghae katakan tadi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sebagai pihak yang menerima, menerimanya dengan senang hati. Keduanya saling beradu lidah. Tak jarang lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Ryeowook yang mendengar lenguhan seksi Eunhyuk itu sedikit merinding. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan peluh. Di tambah dengan Eunhyuk yang terpojok di dinding, dan tangan Donghae yang perlahan tapi pasti menyelinap di balik seragam Eunhyuk menuju ke nipple Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua masih tetap menghadap ke Ryeowook. Beruntungnya tidak ada yang melihat dari depan –kecuali Ryeowook—. Jika di lihat dari belakang mereka hanya terlihat seperti Donghae yang merangkul Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook melihat dengan jelas. Bagaimana kedua bibir itu saling bertaut, bagaimana lidah itu saling bertaut, bagaimana tangan Donghae yang memainkan nipple Eunhyuk di balik seragamnya yang kini sudah terbuka lebar menampilakan nipple Eunhyuk secara jelas yang di mainkan oleh Donghae, bagaimana lidah Donghae yang kini sedang bermain di leher Eunhyuk, bagaimana ekspresi Eunhyuk yang sangat menikmati semua itu.

Ryeowook merasa sulit bernapas. Udara di sekitarnya terasa panas. Ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Dia ingin pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu, tapi dia penasaran dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"A-aaww!" itu suara duo Lee! Ryeowook terperanjat saat mendapati Yesung Hyung-nya sudah ada di belakang pasangan EunHae itu. Menarik dengan kasar rambut mereka berdua dengan muka garang andalannya.

"lupakan kejadian tadi. Ayo kita kelas." Yesung menarik lembut tangan Ryeowook.

Kini mereka sedang berada di jalan ke kelas Ryeowook. Yesung lebih memilih mengantarkan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya. Tidak apa jika dia harus memutar dua kali untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dari pada membiarkan kekasih manisnya bersama dengan duo Lee itu.

Kejadian di cafeteria tadi hampir membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Walaupun dia datang dengan muka yang garang tadi, tapi sebelum menghampiri mereka, Yesung sempat menikmati pertunjukkan yang menggiurkan itu. Melihat kekasihnya yang duduk dengan gelisah di seberang EunHae. Tapi beruntunglah ada malaikat yang menyadarkannya, jadi dia segera menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, apa hal seperti itu tadi yang Hyung inginkan?" Ryeowook masih berjalan di belakang Yesung dengan tangannya yang dipegang Yesung.

"Hyung bilang lupakan saja kejadian tadi." Hati dan mulut Yesung bertolak belakang.

"baiklah." Yesung sudah menduga jika kekasihnya ini kekasih yang patuh, jadi Ryeowook akan melupakannya. Sedikit lega karena dia bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu.

"anak pintar." Yesung berhenti untuk mengusap sayang kepala kekasihnya itu. Tersenyum lembut saat mendapati kekasihnya yang lebih pendek itu tersenyum manis.

"tapi di sini sakit, Hyung!" Ryeowook dengan malu-malu mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia menunjuk sesuatu di bawah sana. Yesung yang mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu sedikit menegang hanya menelan ludahnya kasar.

"nanti akan baikkan. Tidak apa-apa." Yesung berkata itu dengan berat hati. Mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalan ke kelas Ryeowook.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang mengerjakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan di suatu tempat tersembunyi di sekolah itu.

Poor Yesung!

TBC.

_Atau end aja? :)_

_Berhubung ini malming, saya lagi free jadi nyempetin buat nulis ini. Tapi, Saya merasa galau ntar kalau ini di lanjut mau di bikin gimana. Mau di bikin yewook sendiri atau yewook sama eunhae. Jujur mereka otp saya. Melihat review di ff saya sebelumnya membuat saya galau. Mau ngebikin eunhae apa yewook T.T_

_Ide ini muncul waktu tadi pagi mau kelas sejarah jepang. Pas lagi curhat ke temen soal eunhae sama di lorong kelas yang gak ada orang –iyalah, hari sabtu kampus sepi—, sebenernya muncul ide buat mereka enceh bebarengan :3 tapi kok berat ya buat saya -_- Mungkin ada yang mau ngasih saya masukkan? _

_Oh iya, terimakasih review dari kalian semua di ff2 saya enggak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi saya baca semua. Terima kasih respond, kritik, dan sarannya. Berharap juga kalau ff ini juga bakal seperti 3 ff sebelumnya._

_Jadi, sampai jumpa! ^^_

_Regards,_

_Michiko Yuki._

_Malang, 28 Maret 2015._


	2. Chapter 2

_Taifuu-Sama_

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Rate T to M.

**Cerita real milik saya! Yaoi, boys love, typo(s), Super Junior, no edit.**

_Hajime,_

"Donghae Hyung, hari ini kau tidak ingin ke rumah ku bersama Eunhyukie?" itu suara Ryeowook tercinta yang sedang bertelepon ria dengan Donghae, di kamarnya.

"sepertinya tidak. Aku akan ke apartemen Eunhyuk. Dia sedang sakit sekarang." Sahut suara yang –sangat- seksi –menurut yuki- di seberang sana.

"sakit?! Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja?" suara namja manis itu naik setengah oktaf saat mendengar kata 'sakit' dari seberang sana. walaupun yang di seberang sana tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya, tapi dia tetap saja berekspresi terkejut dan khawatir. Mata yang membulat dan dikombinasi dengan mulut yang membulat. Uhhh!

"eumm, itu… entahlah. Pagi-pagi begini dia selalu kesakitan. Di tambah ini hari libur, jadi aku akan membantunya. Kau tidak tahu, ya?" yang diseberang sana, tanpa di ketahui Ryeowook, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal akibat reaksi Ryeowook yang terdeteksi otak pintarnya.

"hng? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan aku tidak tahu. Jadi setiap pagi Eunhyukie selalu kesakitan? Seberapa parah memang sakitnya?" suaranya sedikit melunak. Asal tahu saja, jika sekarang dia dalam mode waspada untuk mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya.

"sangat parah. Bahkan saat di telepon tadi, dia sampai merintih karena sangat sakit." Donghae dengan ringannya berkata seperti itu.

"benarkah? Kenapa Eunhyukie tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku? Aku ini dianggap apa?!" tidak siap dengan reaksi yang akan di tunjukkan sang magnae, Donghae hanya bisa menjauhkan ponsel yang ada di telinganya saat mendengar Ryeowook yang berteriak.

"uhh, bukan maksudnya seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa bercerita padamu. Dia tidak mungkin merepotkanmu. Tidak apa-apa hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya, lagi pula aku ini calon suaminya kelak. Jadi wajar saja jika dia hanya bercerita tentang rasa sakitnya itu padaku. Dia memang sangat kesakitan, tapi jika ada aku, semua akan cepat beres. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti seorang guru sejarah, tidak tahu jika si kecil lawan bicaranya kini sedang menahan untuk tidak menangis.

"b-baiklah. Semoga Eunhyuk baik-baik saja. hiks~" uh-oh! Si manis Ryeowook telah menangis!"

"eh? Kau menangis?!" _mati aku!_ Setidaknya itulah yang sedang di pikirkan Donghae karena telah membuat kekasih _Si Perfect Yesung _ menangis. Yang terddengar di seberang line hanyalah, suara isakan kecil Ryeowook yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"jangan menangis. Eunhyukie tak apa-apa. Percayalah." Donghae salah tingkah sendiri mengatakannya kepada Ryeowook.

_Taifuu-Sama_

"ada apa sayang? Kenapa menghubungiku pagi-pagi sekali? Ini masih jam 7 pagi." Itu suara Yesung. Masih bergelung di balik selimut hangatnya di rumahnya. Tentunya kalian tahu siapa yang ada di seberang _line_ sana. yap, Kim Ryeowook.

Selang setengah jam setelah sambungannya dengan Donghae tadi, kini dia menelpon kekasih tercintanya.

"Eunhyukie sedang sakit parah, Hyung. Hiks…" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ryeowook segera mengatakan _unek-uneknya. _Tidak peduli dengan berbagai macam _wejangan _Donghae tadi, Ryeowook tetap saja merasa khawatir. Dia berkata dengan suara yang lirih dan lemas seperti mendapati jika jerapah kembali memiliki leher yang pendek dan tidak menjadi tinggi lagi.

"sakit apa? Sakit jiwa?" sedangkan Yesung menanggapinya dengan _entenng_ dan terkesan tidak peduli, dengan masih setia berada di bawah selimut hangatnya. Maklum, dia jarang mendapat kehangatan. Jadi saat dia mendapatkan kehangatan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Walaupun tu hanya seonggok selimut /plak/

"Hyung! Wookie serius! Tadi Donghae Hyung berecerita. Eunhyukie sangat kesakitan sekarang. Dia tidak bercerita kepada kita. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan kita. Jadi dia hanya bercerita kepada Donghae Hyung." Mendengar Ryeowookie-nya sedang serius, mau tidak mau Yesung melepaskan diri dari kehangatan sang selimut yang telah menemani malam-malam dinginnya itu.

"baiklah, apa yang di katakan Donghae?" Yesung sudah mulai serius rupanya, memfokuskan dirinya sepenuhnya pada sang kekasih sungguhannya dari pada ke kekasih terselubungnya –selimut-

"Eunhyukie sangat kesakitan. Pagi-pagi tadi dia menelpon Donghae Hyung. Dan lagi katanya, setiap pagi dia selalu merasakan sakit yang sama. Mungkin setiap pagi Eunhyukie selalu berangkat bersama Donghae Hyung karena Donghae Hyung meredakan rasa sakitnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tadi Donghae Hyung berkata jika dia selalu membantu Eunhyukie untuk melewati rasa sakitnya itu. Hyung, aku khawatir terhadap Eunhyukie!" Ryeowook berkata dengan antusias dan rasa yang menggebu-menggebu. Tapi di balik itu semua dia sanngat khawatir terhadap Eunhyuk.

"apa… apa iyu benar?" entahlah. Yesung juga merasa **sedikit** terhadap salah satu sahabatnya itu. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"ayo kita ke apartement Eunhyuk!" di seberang sana Ryeowook berkata dengan semangatnya. _saking_ semangatnya membuat Yesung yang di seberang telepon telonjak kaget karena ulah si kecil.

"baiklah. Kita akan ke sana. aku akan sampai dalam waktu 15 menit, sayang."

_Taifuu-Sama_

"Hyung! Ini sudah 30 menit! Kau telambat! Aku menunggumu dari tadi!" Ryeowook memarahi Yesung saat dia menemukan kekasihnya di ambang pintu rumahnya dengan senyum _pepsodent_ yang menyebalkan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ryeowook meningglakan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambail 'sesuatu', diikuti dengan Yesung di belakangnya.

"maafkan aku karena terlambat. Aku sedang ada urusan tadi. Jadi aku sangat terlambat. Maaf ya?" Yesung menempatkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook saat kekasihnya itu berhenti di depan counter dapurnya.

"seharusnya kau menghubungiku dulu, Hyung. Dan aku bisa memasak sedikit untuk Eunhyuk tadi. Lihat, sekaranga aku hanya bisa membawa buah-buah ini saja tanpa membawakan dia masakan." Ryeowook sedikit menggerutu saat dia mengambil kantung plastik yang hanya berisi buah saja. dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi counter, diikuti dengan Yesung di kursi sebelahnya.

"maaf, tapi tadi sangat penting hingga aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." Yesung masih tetap dalam mode memohonnya. Sedangkan manusia di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi sekarang ayo kita mengunjungi Eunhyukie." Ryeowook berkata dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ahh, sangat manis.

Yesung tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti biasanya –menahan untuk tidak menghabisi Ryeowook- . Yesung yang tidak tahan dengan seyum manis dari bibir manis itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook yang menghadap ke bawah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu juri di hatinya berakata _start_, Yesung menempatkan wajanya di bawah wajah Ryeowook, menghadap wajah manis itu langsung walaupun posisinnya sekarang agak miring. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang membuat Yuki leleh saat mengetik ini /apasih/. Ok, Yesung menutup matanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung menutup matanya, kut menutup mata. Entahlah, dia merasa jika sebagian jiwanya melayang saat bertatapan dengan Yesung tadi. Akal sehatnya seperti tertarik ke dalam mata teduh Yesung.

Kini bibir mereka sudah saling menempel. Ingin meresapi waktu yang sangat berharga, mereka saling merasakan kelembutan bibir pasangan masing-masing dengan mata yang tetap tertutup. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di antara mereka, Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan bibir kekasihnya yang menempel di bibirnya. Senyuman itu membuat sedikit pergerakan yang menimbulkan efek sedikit besar terhadap Yesung.

Yesung yang sudah kehilangan dirinya yang selalu menjaga kepolosan Ryeowook , kini menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mencicipi lembutnya bibir manis Ryeowook.

Menggerakkan bibirnya pelan untuk merasakan bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook. Sedikit menghisapnya dan mencoba untuk menjilatnya. Ryeowook yang menerima perlakuan itu merasakan seluruh tulangnya lemas.

Kini Yesung sudah berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook yang ia sandarkan ke kursi. Dengan Yesung yang berdiri dan Ryeowook yang duduk, otomatis akan membuat Ryeowook mendongak. Ryeowook sedikit meremang saat merasakn tangan hangat Yesung mengelus tengkuknya. Oh! Ryeowook sensitive di bagian itu! tidak puas dengan mengelus tengkuk kekasihnya, kini tangan hangat itu juga mengelus daun telinga hingga belakang lipatan telinga kekasihnya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah. Bermaksud untuk mendesah, kini malah Yesung memasukkan lidahnya. Menjilat langit-langit mulut Ryeowook, tak jarang pula menjilat permukaan lidah kekasihnya, hingga menghisap lidah itu dengan menggebu-nggebu.

Ryeowook merasa de javu dengan keadaan ini. Dan dia ingat dengan apa yang di lakukan pasangan Lee di cafeteria tempo hari lalu. Berusaha mengingat apa yang di lakukan duo Lee itu, Ryeowook mulai membalas ciuman Yesung walapun masih terkesan kaku.

Yesung yang merasakan jika Ryeowook membalas ciumannya, segera menjauhkan dirinya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah hangat Ryeowook. Pilihan yang salah. Karena sesudah menjauhkan dirinya, dia malah melihat Ryeowook yang berada dalam mode yang membuatnya sedikit sesak napas.

Kepalanya masih mendogak, mata yang terbiasa bersinar polos itu kini berubah menjadi sayu, menatap Yesung. Wajahnya sedikit memerah,dengan bibir yang masih sedikit terbuka dan air liur yang menghiasinya. Yesung segera menyadarkan dirinya. _Dia ini kekasihmu yang sangat manis. Jamgan menyakitinya. Jaga dia bodoh!_ Setidaknya itulah yang Yesung katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

'cup!' Yesung mengecup bibir manis yang sedikit terbuka itu. menyeka sisa-sisa saliva di sekitar mulut dan dagu Ryeowook.

"astaga!" Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya dan menutup mulutnya. Membulatkan matanya sebulat-bulatya. Menatap Yesung dengan pandangan OwO

"apa itu yang di maksud ciuman dengan Donghae Hyung dan Eunhyukie tempo hari?" entah, Ryeowook bertanya pada siapa.

Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Sedikit mengacak kapala kekasihnya itu. menyebabkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya berantakkan. Ryeowook yang tidak terima mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"bukankah sudah Hyung katakan jika jangan mengingat-ngingat kelakuan gila Eunhyuk dengan Donghae itu, hmm?" Yesung berkata dengan lembut. Seperti seorang kakak dewasa yang berbicara pada adik nya yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

"maaf." Seperti itulah balasan Ryeowook. Tetap seperti anak-anak yang menggemaskan.

_Taifuu-Sama_

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Eunhyuk. berkali-kali Yesung menekan bel. Dan berkali-kali pula tidak ada jawaban. Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya diam. Memikirkan sesuatu. Kalian tahu? Dia sedang memikirkan kejadian di counter dapur tadi. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Yesung yang bergerak lembut di bibirnya tadi. Uhh, setiap mengingat kejadian itu membuat perut Ryeowook geli.

"kau tau passwordnya kan?" Yesung membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya.

"eh?" Ryeowook hanya memsang ekspresi tidak mengertinya.

"masukkan password nya. Kau tahu kan?" Yesung mengulangi kalimatnya. Hanya diangguki oleh si tubuh mungil.

Kini mereka sudah ada di dalam apartemen Eunhyuk, di depan tadi ada sepatu Donghae, berarti ada Donghae di sini sekarang. Tapi di man mereka? Setidaknya itulah yang di ucapkan hati kecil Yesung. /orz/

Mereka berdua tidak menemukan duo Lee di ruang tamu. Mereka melanjutkan jalannyanya ke dapur, untuk meletakkan buah yang di bawa Ryeowook. Saat mereka melewati ruang keluarga, betapa mereka dikagetkan oleh dua manusia yang sudah tidak memakai selembar kain pun. Dengan seorang pria yang berwajah seme sedang mengulum penis seorang pria yang berwajah uke. Yewook dalam mode _shock_ saat melihat hal tidak senonoh itu.

Lee Hyukjae (uke), Lee Donghae (seme). Dengan Eunhyuk yang setengah berbaring di sofa depan TV, dan Donghae yang sedang mengulum penis Eunhyuk, serta tangannya yang sedang memainkan nipple Eunhyuk, dan tiga jari yang bergerak di hole ketat di bawah sana. posisinya sungguh pas, mereka sedang mengenyampingi (?) YeWook, jadi duo Kim itu bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang eunhae lakukan.

'Oh! Eunhae sialan!' Yesung mengumpat dengan kesal sesaat setelah sadar dari mode shocknya itu. dia melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang masih dalam mode shock ternyata.

'shit!'

TBC

_Lol, okesip! Saya pengen jedotin kepala tembok rasanya. Appa Yesung, Umma Ryeowook, maapkan anakmu yang menistakan kalian ini Om. Donghae, Tante Eunhyuk /plak/ maapkan keponakan kalian yang satu ini. Demi apa?! Kalian tahu yang di maksud Donghae dengan sakit yang di rasain Eunhyuk tadi? Kalau gak ngerti, saya gagal jelasin dong ya? TuT /bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa, bang/_

_Sebenernya pengen buat nc di chapter ini. Tapi karena pikiran lagi berat, jadinya otakknya gak bisa di ajak kompromi buat berpikir yang ngeres-ngeres /tampar saya/_

_Hueee, maap, belom bisa selesaiin ff ini. Ini kesalahan saya yang buat ff di saat minggu menjelang UTS. Hueee, rasanya jleb banget sumpah ga bisa nulis nc di saat tugas yang mengalir seperti air terjun /plak/. Hiksss~ pengen cepet selesai uts-nya /padahal masih mulai hari senin besok. Kkkkk~/_

_Okok, di chapter ini banyak kekurangan ya? /perasaan di setiap ff saya banyak kekurangan/, hueeee, sekali lagi maap~ /nangis di pojokkan/ masih banyak typo juga ya? TuT_

_Semoga kalian masih mau membaca ff saya yang jauh dari kata perf ini, kemudian masih mau mau memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun demi kemajuan ff ini /apasih/ _

_Ok, chapter depan saya usahain bikin nc yang cetar membahana kaya abs-nya abang siwon /duh!/. doakan otak saya lancar mikir enceh-nya ceman-ceman. LOL_

_Ok, see you ELF! Saranghae~! Peluk cium dari abang Leeteuk :*_

_Best Regards,_

_Michiko Yuki._

_Malang,2 April 2015._


	3. Chapter 3

_Taifuu-Sama_

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Rate: Mesum sedikit.

**Cerita real milik saya! Yaoi, boys love, typo(s), Super Junior.**

_Hajime,_

_Lee Hyukjae (uke), Lee Donghae (seme). Dengan Eunhyuk yang setengah berbaring di sofa depan TV, dan Donghae yang sedang mengulum penis Eunhyuk, serta tangannya yang sedang memainkan nipple Eunhyuk, dan tiga jari yang bergerak di hole ketat di bawah sana. posisinya sungguh pas, mereka sedang mengenyampingi (?) YeWook, jadi duo Kim itu bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang eunhae lakukan._

'_Oh! Eunhae sialan!' Yesung mengumpat dengan kesal sesaat setelah sadar dari mode shocknya itu. dia melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang masih dalam mode shock ternyata. _

'_shit!'_

Taifuu-Sama

'uh-oh! Apa yang di lakukan Donghae Hyung dan Eunhyukie?! Ke-kenapa mereka tidak memakai baju?! Dan a-apa i-itu?! milik Eunhyukie, Donghae Hyung, astaga! Pipiku! Huaaaaaa~! Pipi Wookie panas! Huaaaa~ Uhhh, apa ada hantu lewat? Kenapa tengkuk Wookie merinding? Uhhh~'

Ryeowook manis kita sedang sibuk dengan akal sehatnya, melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang berbuat yang 'iya-iya'. Sementara di sampingnya, Yesung sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang terbangun di bawah sana. bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae? Mereka masih tetap pada posisi mereka, dengan muka yang terkejut dan pikiran yang tidak bisa di tebak.

Melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih diam berdiri di seberang mereka, Donghae 'berinisiatif' untuk kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan tertunda'-nya.

"A-ahh!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mendesah saat penisnya di hisap dengan kuat oleh Donghae. Melihat kekasihnya yang melengkungkan tubuhnnya bak busur panah yang indah, Donghae semakin kuat menghisap penis itu. Eunhyuk yang hanya menerima impuls itu memberikan reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menyukai apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata tertutup, meresapi apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Kedua tangannya yang menyangga tubuh setengah berbaringnya itu meremas permukaan sofa melampiaskan rasa nikmat. Ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik rongga perutnya. Seakan dirinya ingin meledakkan berjuta-juta atom dari dalam hatinya.

Kembali pada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook yang mendengar desahan Eunhyuk tadi membuka mulutnya sangat lebar seakan bisa memakan seekor jerapah dengan utuh. Menyadari jika terlalu berlebihan, Ryeowook akhirnya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sedangkan di lain posisi, Yesung hanya bisa melihat _live_ film itu dengan khitmad. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Ryeowook untuk segera meninggalkan area berbahaya itu. Tapi sepertinya ada _Si Evil Chibi Cho Kyuhyun_ jadi-jadian yang membisikinya, 'sesekali kau harus mengajari kekasih manismu itu. Ini hanya melihat, bukan melakukan, kan?' kurang lebih seperti itu.

Yesung menggenggam satu tangan Ryeowook. Dapat dirasakan jika telapak tangan itu dingin. Ryeowook yang merasa genggaman tangan Yesung segera beringsut bersembunyi ke belakang tubuh Yesung. Menggenggam erat pakaian Yesung, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan erat ke bagian belakang tubuh Yesung. Walaupun judulnya 'bersembunyi', tapi Ryeowook ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan dengan pasangan Lee itu. Sehingga dia sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat. Tapi sepertinya dia menyesali perbuatannya itu.

Menghiraukan sepasang kekasih yang juga ada di ruangan itu, Eunhyuk menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Donghae. Sehingga sekarang dia duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae. Donghae segera menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat bersemangat tempur segera menempatkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Donghae. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Donghae segera menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Saling menghisap, saling melumat, saling bermain lidah. Uhhh, mereka berciuman sangat panas. Kepala yang saling ke kanan ataupun ke kiri, suara decakkan yang terdengar, tangan Donghae yang menggerayangi bagian belakang Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk yang bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Donghae membuat penis mereka saling bersentuhan. _Oh damn!_ Situasi ini membuat Yesung ingin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap kekasihnya.

"kita akan mengajari adik manis kita, hmm?" Eunhyuk berbisik di samping telinga Donghae saat dirinya sedang sibuk menempelkan erat tubuhnya ke tubuh Donghae.

"mungkin." Donghae hanya membalas seadanya sambil memainkan lidahnya di bahu serta leher Eunhyuk.

Entah mendapatkan bisikan dari Si Evil Chibi Cho Kyuhyun atau dari mana, Yesung segera menarik tubuh Ryeowook keluar dari persembunyian dan menempatkan Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa yang berukuran sama dengan yang dipakai pasangan Lee, diikuti oleh Yesung yang duduk disampingnya. Sehingga Yesung dan Ryeowook sekarang berada di seberang Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat posisi Ryeowook dan Yesung, menyuruh kekasihnya untuk berbalik membelakanginya. Sehingga sekarang keadaannya Yesung dan Ryeowook berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terpisah oleh seonggok meja berkaca. Hanya saja Eunhyuk yang berada di atas pangkuan Donghae, membuka kakinya lebar.

"H-Hyung!" Ryeowook memekik kaget saat melihat dengan jelas tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk, dia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang berukuran lumayan besar. Sedangkan Yesung di sampingnya sedang menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang kekasih manisnya. Dan juga menahan untuk tidak ikut bergabung dengan sepasang kekasih di depan sana. Walaupun dia juga sedikit susah menelan salivanya sendiri karena melihat indahnya tubuh Eunhyuk yang berada di atas Donghae. Oh! Sadarkan Yesung jika dia hanya ingin sedikit mengajari kekasih manisnya. Ya, Si Evil Chibi Cho Kyuhyun telah memenangkan pikirannya.

Eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum manis saat melihat tingkah maknae itu. Tapi segera memberi Yesung death glare manis saat mendapati Yesung sedang menatap tubuhnya intens.

_Eunhae_

Donghae kembali memainkan tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang. Menggoda tubuh kekasihnya itu agar si pemiliknya mendesah dengan indah. Tidak peduli dengan sepasang kekasih di seberang sana, Donghae memainkan salah satu tangan nakalnya di penis Eunhyuk. menggenggam penis itu dengan erat dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"A-ahh! Donghae~hh.." Eunhyuk yang menerima impuls yang memabukkan itu hanya bisa mendesah. Menyamankan tubuhnya di 'pangkuan' sang kekasih. Menyamankannya dengan bersandar di tubuh seksi Donghae –menurut Eunhyuk–, membuka lebar kedua pahanya. Tak jarang dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Seperti seorang _submissive _–memang Eunhyuk sedikit _sub—_, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menerima perlakuan 'manis' Donghae terhadap tubuhnya. Donghae yang memainkan nipple-nya, Donghae yang memainkan mulut serta lidahnya di tengkuk dan telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa membalas semua sentuhan Donghae dengan desahan yang saling berebut untuk keluar.

"ashh~ ahhh!" hanya desahan yang saling bersautan dari mulut manis Eunhyuk yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_ahhh~" _apa kalian berpikir jika yang satu ini merupakan desahan Eunhyuk? Bukan, bukan. Ini merupakan desahan maknae manis kita. Ya, ini adalah desahan Ryeowook. Kenapa dia mendesah? Oh, lebih baik kita lihat dulu apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Lee kita.

"_say my name, dear._" Bisik Donghae tepat di samping telinga Eunhyuk saat dia memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari penis Eunhyuk.

"Donghhh… H-Hae.. hh~" Eunhyuk mendesahkan nama kekasihnya itu dengan napas yang tertahan dan tubuh yang semakin bersandar pada tubuh Donghae, kepalanya bertumpu di bahu Donghae. Eunhyuk menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin gelisah saat dirasaknnya Donghae memainkan penisnya semakin kasar.

"aku tidak mendengarnya, sayang." Sedangkan Donghae semakin gencar menggoda tubuh kekasihnya ini. Eunhyuk semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gusar. Tak pelak jika terkadang penis Donghae di bawah sana semakin ingin meledak karena pergerakan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Donghae~… hhhh… close-hhh…"" Eunhyuk kembali mendesahkan nama Donghae dengan fasihnya. Eunhyuk mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit saat dirasa dirinya akan keluar. Hal ini berimbas pada dua makhluk di seberang sana yang bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang cincin Eunhyuk yang mengkerut dan berwarna kemerahan.

"_say my name. once again.._" sementara Donghae yang menangkap tanda-tanda Eunhyuk akan segera 'keluar', memainkan penis Eunhyuk sesuka hatinya. Meremasnya kuat tanpa membuat pergerakkan, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, tetapi dalam waktu yang singkat dia akan menggerakkannya dengan tempo yang menyiksa –lambat–.

"angh.. Donghae.. hh~.. L-Lee Donghae.. ahh~" Eunhyuk mengerang tertahan saat menerima perilaku tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Donghae dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehingga sekarang kepala Donghae berada di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Donghae segera memainkan bagian-bagian mulutnya di leher Eunhyuk yang sudah penuh dengan _hickey_. Tak lupa dengan tangannya yang semakin bekerja keras di bawah sana. Sementara tangan satunya menahan kepala Eunhyuk agar tetap pada posisinya sekarang,

"ohh~ Donghae-hh, _I'm—Aah~!_" Eunhyuk mencapai klimaksnya. Menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat saat rasa manis itu menyerang tubuhnya. Mendesah dengan keras saat dia berhasil mengeluarkan spremanya. Sebagian besar sperma itu menghiasi tangan Donghae. Tak sedikit pula yang mengotori meja di depan sana. merasa lega dengan rasa manis yang baru saja dia alami, Eunhyuk menjatuhkan dirinya lemas di tubuh Donghae. Berusaha mengais oksigen yang seakan-akan menipis di sekitarrnya. Donghae yang berada di bawahnya, memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk sayang. Kecupan-kecupan ia layangkan pada leher dan pipi eunhyuk untuk menunjukkan jika dia sangat mencintai kekasih manisnya itu.

Baru beberapa menit Eunhyuk menghela napas lega setelah orgasme, Donghae telah membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kembali. Lihat saja beberapa jari yang berlapis sperma itu kini telah memasuki lubang anus Eunhyuk. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Karena Donghae langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya –lagi—.

"O-ohhh!" Eunhyuk yang masih 'lelah', tidak siap menerima kedatangan jari Donghae di anusnya, dengan segera mengkontraksikan lubangnya berusaha menolak kedatangan benda asing itu.

"_just relax, dear_. Bukankah kau tadi sudah memakan tiga jariku ini, hmm?" bisik Donghae di samping telinga Eunhyuk. Perlahan tapi pasti /waks!/ lubang yang akan memanjakan penis Donghae itu kini mulai relaks, dan tiga jari itu perlahan masuk secara utuh.

Ngomong-ngomong, walaupun Donghae tadi berbisik, yakinlah itu bukan suatu bisikan. Bagaimana bisa di sebut berbisik jika 2 orang di seberang mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas?!

"langsung masukkan saja penis—Ahh!" Eunhyuk lantas menjerit, kalimatnya terpotong saat Donghae memainkan suatu spot yang sudah sangat dia hafal.

"ya, mendesahlah yang keras, Hyuk. Aku menyukai itu." Donghae berkata dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang ingin di hajar habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya.

Tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk hanya bisa bersandar di atas dada Donghae. Mukanya memerah karena Donghae memainkan spot sensitive di lubangnya, mata sayunya hanya bisa menatap langit-langit, tak jarang matanya beralih dan melihat apa yang terjadi di seberang sana. peluh yang menetes menghiasi wajah memerah Eunhyuk. Tak bisa ditolak jika Donghae juga menikmati apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk sekarang. Walaupun sesuatu di bawah sana sudah meraung-raung meminta untuk segera mendapat sarangnya. Kkk~

"_can you ride me, hmm?_" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk dengan mata yang menatap Eunhyuk teduh.

Sementara Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya sedikit _sub_ hanya mematuhi perintah Donghae. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. berjongkok (?), memposisikan lubang anusnya di atas penis Donghae yang –sangat– menegang, dia mengakangi Donghae. Donghae dalam posisi setengah berbaring ke sofa, asal tahu saja. Dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang penis Donghae, Eunhyuk mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. memasukkan dengan perlahan penis Donghae ke dalam lubangnya.

"uhh, nghh~" Eunhyuk sedikit mengerang saat baru setengah bagian dari penis Donghae memasuki dirinya. Merasa sedikit sakit dan sesak memang. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang karena dirinya sangat membutuhkan Donghae saat ini.

Di sisi lain Donghae juga sedikit mengerang saat dirinya merasakan sempit dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Mengerti jika kekasihnya sedikit kesulitan, berinisiatif, Donghae menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas—

"Ahh!" Eunhyuk mendesah dengan keras saat dirasa di bawah sana sangat sesak –dan sakit—.

Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai senang, karena dirinya berhasil membuat Eunhyuk-NYA mendesah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Menempatkan kepalanya di bahu dan leher Donghae—

_What the fuck?!_

_Yewook_

"H-Hyung!" Ryeowook memekik kaget saat melihat dengan jelas tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk, dia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Uh-oh! Mata indah Ryeowook ternoda oleh hal-hal yang 'begituan'!

Ryeowook merasa kikuk saat dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Yesung di situasi seperti ini –Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang melakukan _itu_—.

Dengan masih bertemeng bantal sofa, Ryeowook dengan seksama mengintip apa yang dilakukan dua orang di seberang sana.

Tetap memperhatikan dengan seksama, Ryeowook tak sadar telah meletakkan bantal sofa tadi di dalam dekapannya. Dan dia juga melupakan fakta jika Yesung berada di sampingnya.

Perlahan, muka Ryeowook memerah saat melihat penis Eunhyuk yang dimainkan oleh Donghae. Bahkan karena sangat memperhatikan, dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang cair yang keluar dari kepala penis Eunhyuk.

Yesung tak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook. Walaupun Ryeowook 'melupakan' kekasihnya saat ini, tetapi tidak dengan Yesung. Sesekali dia memperhatikan Ryeowook yang berada di sisinya. Uhh, muka Ryeowook yang memerah di lapisi keringat membuat Yesung perlahan-lahan 'bangun'.

Sete;ah beberapa menit berlalu, dengan nekat (?), Yesung mengarahkan tangannya ke paha Ryeowook yang masih suci berbalut celana _jeans_ berwarna biru. Sedikit merabanya untuk mengetahui _respons_ kekasihnya. Tanpa diduga, Ryeowook yang merasa ada tangan kurang ajar yang meraba pahanya, menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan pandangan yang –uhh sayu mungkin? _Oh my fuckin' Ryeowook!_ Jangan lupakan peluh yang sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pelipisnya. Ditambah napasnya yang seperti tertahan, dan jakunnya yang bergerak naik-turun. Terlihat seksi –menurut Yesung—.

_Dia sudah tidak polos!_ Inner Yesung berteriak gembira.

Yesung yang sudah sangat terpengaruh dengan Si Evil Chibi Cho Kyuhyun, segera membuka kancing celana _jeans_ Ryeowook dan menurunkan _resluiting_-nya.

Ryeowook yang sadar dengan perbuatan Yesung, hanya bisa diam tak berbuat apapun.

Dengan mata yang saling bertatapan, Yesung mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Ryeowook yang masih terhalang oleh celana dalam. Dengan perlahan Yesung meremas pelan penis itu.

'mhh~' walaupun belum menyentuh secara langsung, tapi Ryeowook sudah dibuat melenguh pelan karena remasan itu.

Oh, melihat Ryeowook yang melenguh sambil mengernyit dan menutup matanya seperti tadi membuat Yesung susah menelan salivanya. _Eunhyuk saja kalah seksi dari Ryeowook!_ –inner Yesung.

"lihatlah ke depan, sayang." Yesung berbisik di samping telinga Ryeowook dengan tangan yang masih betah bermain seperti tadi.

Ryeowook hanya menuruti. Dia melihat ke depan. Betapa beruntungnya dia karena melihat Eunhyuk yang menghadap dirinya, dan tubuh itu yang di mainkan oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

Yesung menempatkan tangan satunya untuk memeluk bahu Ryeowook. Seperti seorang ahjussi mesum, tangan Yesung mulai beraksi untuk mengusap-usap lengan Ryeowook. Kemudian beralih memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. Hingga tangan itu sekarang berakhir menggerayangi pinggang mulus Ryeowook di balik bajunya. Merasakan secara langsung betapa halusnya kulit itu.

Ryeowook yang merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Sementara Yesung kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Menempatkan mulutnya di samping telinga Ryeowook. Meniupkan napas hangatnya tepat di sana, kemudian menjilat bagian belakang telinga itu, dan berakhir pada mulut Yesung yang melumat daun telinga Ryeowook.

"Hhyung~" ucap Ryeowook pelan dan mendayu. Berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi segera ditarik lagi oleh Yesung.

Tangan Yesung yang tadinya berada di pinggang Ryeowook kini mulai menjalar di dada Ryeowook. Di balik baju yang dia gunakan, tangan Yesung sibuk menari-menari di nipple Ryeowook.

Tak hanya itu. tangan Yesung yang bertengger manis di penis Ryeowook, kini mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Ryeowook. Menyentuh penis yang –lumayan— tegang itu secara langsung. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yesung segera meremas penis Ryeowook.

"ahhh~" Ryeowook mendesah dengan keras saat dia merasakan penisnya di remas seperti itu oleh Yesung. Suara desahan Eunhyuk di seberang sana menambah panas atmosfer di sekitar pasangan Kim.

Dengan terburu-buru, Yesung segera mencium bibir Ryeowook. Mamainkan bibirnya sedikit kasar tanpa mendapat _respons _berarti dari Ryeowook.

Mengerti jika kekasihnya itu pertama kali berciuman seperti ini, Yesung menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti apa yang dia lihat ketika Eunhyuk berciuman dengan Donghae.

Walaupun masih 'pemula', tapi Ryeowook mampu mengimbangi gerakan Yesung yang cenderung kasar dan terburu-buru. Ya walaupun gerakan Ryeowook masih terkesan kaku, sih.

_Kekasihku memang pintar. Dia memang mudah belajar. _–inner Yesung.

Tidak berhenti di situ. Kini Yesung sedikit memelorotkan celana Ryeowook agar tangannya bisa bekerja dengan leluasa. Membebaskan penis Ryeowook yang dari terkukung.

Merasa malu karena menganggap dirinya telanjang, Ryeowook berusaha manaikkan celananya kembali. Tapi hal itu sia-sia saat tubuhnya lemas karena Yesung menyiksa penis, nipple dan mulutnya. Akhirnya Ryeowook meletakkan bantal sofa yang tadi menjadi temengnya di paha atasnya. Sedikit menutupi penisnya dari pasangan Lee di seberang.

Yesung yang melihat jika kekasihnya itu menyerah, kembali memanja kekasihnya. Memanjakan penis Ryeowook. Menyubit, memilin, atau bahkan menjepit nipple Ryeowook dengan jarinya. Merasa Ryeowook sudah sampai batasnya, Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentikan sejanak kegiatan 'memanja penis Ryeowook'. Sedikit meringis saat mendapati kekasihnya dalam pose yang –err.

Ryeowook yang sepenuhnya bersandar di sandaran sofa. napasnya yang putus-putus. Mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit untuk mengambil oksigen di sekitarnya. Saliva yang membasahi area mulut dan dagunya –hingga leherpun juga—. Mata sayunya. Muka memerah. Kepala yang mendongak memperlihatkan leher indahnya. Pakaian yang tidak beraturan. Oh! _Damn!_ Rasanya Yesung terlalu terhipnotis saat ini.

"O-ohhh!"

"ohh~ Donghae-hh, _I'm—Aah~!_"

"_just relax, dear_. Bukankah kau tadi sudah memakan tiga jariku ini, hmm?"

"langsung masukkan saja penis—Ahh!"

Suara-suara duo Lee di seberang sana membuat Yesung sangat panas sekarang. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam penis Ryeowook segera di gerakkan naik-turun. Menujukan kepalanya ke leher Ryeowook untuk menikmati leher jenjang itu.

"ahh~ Hyung~" Ryeowook hanya terkulai lemas menerima segala bentuk rangsangan dari Yesung. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan samar sambil meremas bantal sofa yang melindungi penisnya.

Yesung memainkan lidahnya di leher Ryeowook. Tak jarang lidah panas itu menuju ke dagu atapun tulang selangka Ryeowook. Merasa tergoda dengan leher putih-mulus kekasihnya, Yesung mulai membuat kissmark di mana-mana. Leher, bahu, dagu, dan area yang bisa di jangkaunya.

"ngghh~ Yesung Hyung~! Akhh!" Ryeowook sontak menjerit sedikit keras saat diraskannya Yesung sedang menggigit keras lehernya. Menciptakan _hickey_ yang sangat mencolok.

Ryeowook sedikit mengeluarkan air mata saat merasakan sakit di lehernya. Tapi berusaha menahannya saat dirasa Yesung menciumi _hickey_ tadi dengan lembut. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit nyaman.

Beberapa menit kedepan, ruangan itu kini telah di penuhi dengan desahan-desahan erotis dari Eunhyuk. Tak jarang geraman rendah seorang Lee Donghae terdengar.

Sementara itu Ryeowook sedang sibuk mendesah tertahan dan bergerak gelisah saat ada rasa aneh yang menyerang dirinya. Sementara itu, Yesung masih terus menggerakkan tangannya yang meng-_handjob _penis Ryeowook. Tak jarang jika tangan itu juga terkadang memainkan kedua testis ataupun lubang kecil di kepala penis Ryeowook.

"H-Hyung! Aku—ada yang ingin keluarhh!" Ryeowook menggerakkan pinggulnya gelisah. Celananya kini sudah tersangkut di pergelangan kakinya. Matanya terpejam kuat. Tangannya meremas bantal sofa yang kini sudah berpindah tempat –disampingnya—. Tangannya yang satu menggenggam halus rambut Yesung. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mendesah. Lehernya semakin ia jenjangkan. Bajunya sudah terangkat menampilkan perut ratanya. Nipplenya yang di mainkan Yesung sejak tadi, kini sudah sangat basah oleh saliva Yesung. Dadanya terlihat penuh dengan kissmark.

Kepala Yesung yang sejak tadi berada di dada Ryeowook kini menjauh.

"keluarkan apa yang ingin kau keluarkan, sayang." Ucap Yesung lembut. Memindahkan tubuhnya di bawah sofa. Menempatkan dirinya terduduk diantara kedua kaki Ryeowook.

Dengan segera Yesung mengarahkan mulutnya ke penis Ryeowook. Memasukkan penis tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya –blowjob—.

Menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Menghisap. Terkadang menggesekkan giginya di permukaan kulit penis Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang menerima impuls berlebih itu tidak tahan. Pinggulnya semakin terangkat, serta pahanya yang berusaha menutup. Tapi Yesung dengan cekatan menahan kedua paha itu agar kembali terbuka. Bahkan sekarang kedua paha Ryeowook terbuka sangat lebar. Uh-oh!

"o-ohh! Yesunghhh hyunghhh~" semakin kuat penis itu kini terhisap. Ryeowook dengan nakalnya kini mulai mencoba memainkan nipplenya sendiri. Yesung melihat pose menggiurkan itu dari bawah hanya bisa meremas penisnya yang masih terlindungi celana _jeans_.

Merasa jika kekasihnya akan segera klimaks, Yesung semakin mempercepat _blowjobnya. _bahkan Ryeowook kini juga ikut bergabung dengan Yesung. Ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

"ahh~ sedikit lagihhh, y-yahh~" ini seperti bukan Ryeowook. Kemana perginya maknae polos _Taifuu-Sama_?

"Ahh!" Ryeowook mendesah dengan keras saat dia mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya memenuhi mulut Yesung. Sebagai seme yang baik, Yesung segera menelan cairan itu, dan membantu kekasihnya untuk mengurut penisnya untuk mengeluarkan sisa sperma (kebanyakan 'untuk' ya saya -_-).

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan Ryeowook yang mencapai klimaks, di seberang sana Eunhyuk juga mendesah karena penis Donghae telah berhasil memenuhi anusnya.

Ryeowook kini tengah bersandar di sofa sedang mengatur napasnya, Yesung yang masih berada di antara paha Ryeowook tengah membuat _kissmark_ di paha dalam Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah menatap YeWook dengan pandangan '_What the fuck?!_'.

Taifuu-Sama

Tbc

_Halo? Ada kah yang baca sampai sini? Hhe_

_Gimana, gimana, gimana? xD_

_Emakkkk, saya gak kuat ngetiknya. Saya ngetik ini sudah dari lama banget. Dari selesai uts (tanggal 13-an) sampe sekarang. Dan ini masih TBC?! Huaaa, saya gak kuat cintaaaa~~ apa saya end-in aja sampe sini? Endingnya lumayan kok itu :3 tapi saya pengen lanjut. Wtf! Tapi saya lagi males ngetik. Huaa, saya kaya orang stress. Lol /apasih/ oh tidak saya mulai kumat orz_

_Ok, selesai dulu kumatnya. _

_Readers, tau gak? /mulai serius/ Saya gak update-update cerita ini itu rasanya saya punya tanggungan yang buerat banget. Abisnya mood saya naik turun akhir-akhir ini. Aliran tugas saya mengalir deras loh cintah. Saya syedih. Saya kesel :3 ada yang mau bantuin tugas saya? Hueheheheh~_

_Jadi, gimana chapter ini? Huaaaa, merasa bersalah banget kalau saya melantarkan Yesung Ryeowook Eunhyuk Donghae (re: ff ini). Jadi tolong dukung saya biar bisa semangat mikir yang ngeres-ngeres! /plak/ maksudnya, biar bisa lancar nulis yang ngeres-ngeres. /plak/_

_Oh salah, doakan saya biar saya semangat nulisnya xD_

_Ok, kita akhiri basa-basi saya yang tidak jelas ini. _

_Regards, _

_Michiko Yuki._

_Malang, 4__月__27__日__2015__年_


	4. Chapter 4

_Taifuu-Sama_

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Rate: coba tebak? /plak

_Ryeowook kini tengah bersandar di sofa sedang mengatur napasnya, Yesung yang masih berada di antara paha Ryeowook tengah membuat kissmark di paha dalam Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah menatap YeWook dengan pandangan 'What the fuck?!'._

Sang maknae itu kini hanya bisa bersandar lemas pada sofa. Sementara di bawah sana, sang kekasih masih sibuk mencecap setiap rasa dari bagian tubuh sang maknae. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang kini tengah terpaku melihat pasangan di depan mereka. Saling bertatapan dan seolah-olah berbicara melalui mata mereka. "maknae kita sudah tidak polos'.

"sepertinya usaha kita untuk mengajari adik manis kita tidak sia-sia." Bisik Donghae di samping telinga Eunhyuk. Tak peduli kekasihnya itu masih menahan rasa sakit, Donghae dengan santainya menghentak bagian dirinya perlahan.

"Ah! Nghh!" Eunhyuk yang masih dalam masa menahan rasa sakitnya, hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sementara kedua tangannya memeluk Donghae erat. Tak jarang kuku jemarinya meninggalkan bekas goresan pada punggung lebar Donghae.

Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, Yesung yang sudah selesai dengan acaranya _mari mencicipi rasa Ryeowook_, kini menempatkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook. Tak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang masih menstabilkan dirinya pasca orgasmenya, Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook ke sofa dan menahan kedua tangan mungil itu di atas kepalanya. Menempatkan dirinya mengukung sang kekasih. Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap Yesung dengan bingung dari bawah. Berkebalikan dengan maksud tatapan Ryeowook. Tatapan itu justru Yesung anggap sebagai tatapan sayu yang sengaja Ryeowook tujukan untuknya.

"kau cantik. Kau menggemaskan. Maafkan aku, untuk kali ini saja." Yesung berbisik dengan menatap mata Ryeowook yang bergerak-gerak menyelami mata tajam Yesung.

"aku tidak bisa menahannya untuk kali ini." Yesung menatap sendu mata yang berhenti bergerak-gerak itu.

"aku menikmatinya. Se-sebenarnya, aku pernah beberapa kali melihat Donghae Hyung dan Eunhyukie melakukan hal tadi di toilet." Ryeowook berkata dengan takut-takut, mengalihkan padangannya ke samping. Sebuah kesalahan, karena kini dia malah melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berada di pangkuan Donghae. Suara desahan-desahan memenuhi telinganya. Tidak menghiraukan Yesung yang bertanya kepadanya. Sampai-

"ahh!" Yesung mencubit nipplenya yang terlindung baju kusutnya.

"kau tidak mendengarku, huh?" Yesung berkata dengan gemas sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si kekasih. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat mendengar suara desahan yang seperti gema di telingnya.

"kau menegang kembali karena menedengar desahan _mereka_ atau karena melihat kegiatan _mereka_, hm?" Yesung melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan lentik itu. mengarahkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Ryeowook dan merambat ke telinganya. Mempermainkan bagian sensitive itu dengan lembut hingga sang maknae melenguh dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"kau adalah milikku, sayang." Sederet kata sederhana itu di akhiri dengan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit si maknae. Berdampak pada maknae yang memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap pasangan Lee yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan _olahraga _mereka. Sedangkan kekasihnya yang ada dibawahnya masih berusaha menghilangkan desahan-desahan Eunhyuk yang menggema di telinganya. Menutup erat matanya dan meremat ujung bajunya.

Tatapan Yesung menghentikan kegiatan mulut Donghae menjelajahi leher serta bagian tubuh depan kekasihnya. Tidak peduli dengan Donghae yang berhenti bermain kulit mulusnya, Eunhyuk tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai kepuasannya. Mulut Donghae boleh saja berhenti, tetapi tidak dengan tangannya. Jemarinya menangkup kedua pantat Eunhyuk. Meremasnya, mencubitnya. Bahkan tak jarang jari-jarinya ikut terselip kedalam lubang yang sedang terisi penis itu. sedangkan yang menerima semua itu, hanya mampu mendesahkan nama kekasihnya dan melenguh tertahan.

"meja ini mengganggu." Lontar Yesung dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan _kenapa memang_. Saat Yesung melayangkan senyum anehnya, Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"tidak buruk juga." Donghae tersenyum lebar saat Yesung mulai bangkit dan menarik meja itu menjauh. Menciptakan ruang kosong diantara kedua pasangan itu.

"kau tidak melupakanku, bukan?" Yesung kembali ke sisi kekasihnya. Menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk, dan melepaskan pakaiannya. Diikuti juga dengan Yesung. Kini tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melindungi tubuh mereka.

"ke bawahlah, sayang." Yesung berujar dengan lembut guna membujuk kekasih manisnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook, dengan tanpa ragu, menempatkan dirinya seperti kata Yesung tadi. Bertukar tempat, Yesung kini duduk di sofa, dan Ryeowook yang duduk di bawah menghadap penis tegang Yesung.

Tanpa babibu, Yesung mengarahkan penisnya tegangnya ke arah mulut Ryeowook. Si penerima hanya mengikuti semua yang dilakukan oleh Yesung. Kedua tangan Ryeowook memegang bagian yang tidak tercakup kedalam mulutnya.

Mengingat apa yang Yesung lakukan sebelumnya, Ryeowook menggerakkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, merasa risih mungkin. Tak jarang Ryeowook berhenti hanya untuk memberikan hisapan pada ujung penis kekasihnya.

Lambat laun, Ryeowook mulai menikmati kegiatannya. Mengulum, menghisap, menjilat. Sedangankan Yesung di atas sana bersandar di sofa menikmati perlakuan sang kekasih. Tak jarang, tangannya memaksa untuk mulut kekasihnya memasukkan lebih dalam, megakibatkan Ryeowook yang tersedak. Sedangkan matanya terkadang melirik Donghae yang juga menatapnya.

"kau tahu, sayang? Mungkin kita boleh membantu pasangan di seberang sana." Donghae berbisik dengan pelan sambil tetap membantu Eunhyuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara, menatap Donghae dengan wajah bingungnya. Merasa gemas dengan tatapan sang kekasih, Donghae meremas pelan penis Eunhyuk yang berada diantara tubuh mereka, mengakibatkan Eunhyuk terpekik perlahan.

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk berdiri, mengakibatkan persatuan tubuh mereka terlepas. Menghasilkan erangan kecewa dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung saat tubuhnya dibawa untuk menghadap Ryeowook yang sedang mengulum penis Yesung. Seketika Eunhyuk merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Sesering mungkin Eunhyuk dan Donghae memanas-manasi Yesung beserta kekasihnya, tapi jika berhadapan langsung seperti ini, membuat Eunhyuk merona.

"siapkan adik kecil kita, sayang." Eunhyuk tersadar dari dunianya. Eunhyuk paham betul apa yang dimaksud Donghae. Menatap ragu pada Donghae, Donghae memberi tahu Eunhyuk jika Yesung yang memindahkan meja diantara mereka. Sepertinya Eunhyuk menyadari sesuatu. Menatap curiga pada Donghae dan Yesung –yang sedang menikmati kegiatan kekasihnya-.

"kau hanya milikku, sayang." Donghae berkata pelan sambil mencium tengkuk Eunhyuk dalam. Setelah mendengar itu, Eunhyuk dengan masih ragu, meraih pinggang Ryeowook, membuatnya menungging di hadapan pasangan Lee. Mengelus, memijat perlahan pinggul itu, berlanjut ke pantat padat Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang mulai tenggelam dengan dunianya, hanya bisa melenguh tertahan terhadap gerakan tangan Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium halusnya kulit punggung Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya menelusuri kulit dada Ryeowook hingga ke penisnya. Sedikit meremasnya. Tangan lainnya meraba lembut kedua bulatan pantat Ryeowook. Perlakuannya mendapat desahan tertahan dari sang maknae. Sedangkan Yesung yang merasakan getaran halus dari mulut kekasihnya, menggeram berat. Matanya menatap Donghae, jempolnya terangkat, memberi tanda _kerja bagus_ kepada Donghae.

Bibir Eunhyuk masih setia mencecap setiap jengkal kulit pungung Ryeowook. Lambat laun, bibir itu mencapai pantat halus yang sedari tadi dia raba. Menciuminya, tak jarang hisapan serta gigitan kecil ia berikan. Kedua tangan Eunhyuk memegang kedua sisi pantat itu, menariknya menjauh agar ia bisa melihat lubang Ryeowook yang masih belum tersentuh sedikitpun itu.

Setelah dia melihat lubang yang berkerut itu, Eunhyuk semakin merendahkan tubuhnya. mengumpulkan air ludahnya di ujung mulutnya, membasahi lingkar itu dengn perlahan. Ryeowook yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, melepaskan penis Yesung dan mencoba menarik tubuhnya. Tapi kedua tangan Eunhyuk sudah mengunci pergerakkan Ryeowook. Sia-sia saja Ryeowook mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"A-ahh, Eunhyukie!" saat menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati Eunhyuk sedang bermain dengan lubang anusnya. Terlihat lidahnya yang menjilati bagian luar lubang itu. tak jarang lidah itu mencoba untuk menerobos masuk.

Merasa kehilangan kekasihnya mengacuhkan dirinya, Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut. Berkata jika semua yang dilakukan Eunhyuk tidak apa-apa. Dengan menahan desahan akibat permainan mulut Eunhyuk di belakang sana, Ryeowook kembali memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk-nya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya terhadap Ryeowook, Donghae melayangkan tangannya menuju pantat Eunhyuk. Menamparnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang samar. Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan itu tidaklah marah. Sakit, tetapi dia merasakan hal lain. Eunhyuk yang masih memainkan lidahnya di lubang Ryeowook, menggerakkan pantatnya di depan Donghae. Seakan menggoda Donghae untuk memukul kedua benda bulat itu lagi.

Eunhyuk yang merasa lubang Ryeowook sudah sedikit basah, mengarahkan satu jarinya untuk memasuki lubang itu. sempit. Sangat sempit, hingga membuat Ryeowook mengeram tertahan di balik penis Yesung. Tubuhnya semakin terasa panas saat sebuah benda asing memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata itu. Yesung yang melihat itu, melepaskan penisnya dari mulut hangat kekasihnya. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir yang tengah digigit oleh kekasihnya. Mengalihkan rasa sakit di bawah sana. Mencium, memainkan dadanya, mempermainkan penisnya. Semua dilakukan Yesung untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang di rasakan Ryeowook saat Eunhyuk menambahkan satu jarinya lagi untuk memasuki lubang kecil itu.

'_ini masih dua jari Eunhyuk, bagaimana nanti jika penisku yang memasukinya? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, sayang_' inner Yesung.

Ryeowook yang mendapatkan perlakuan dari Yesung, mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya. Namun rasa mengganjal pada bagian bawah tubuhnya masih membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan perlahan. merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang anus Ryeowook. Sementara di belakang tubuhnya, Eunhyuk merasakan jika Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di belahan pantatnya, Eunhyuk menggoyangkan pantatnya untuk menggoda benda itu. Donghae yang merasa terus digoda oleh Eunhyuk, dengan sekali hentak memasukkan penisnya ke lubang yang terus membuka dan menutup dihadapannya.

"Nghh!" Ryeowook mendesah tertahan saat kedua jari Eunhyuk melesak semakin dalam secara tiba-tiba. Gerakan Donghae yang tiba-tiba tersebut, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk tersentak. Berimbas pada jemarinya yang bergerak semakin dalam pada lubang Ryeowook.

Donghae dengan segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat. Membuat tubuhnya terhentak. Ryeowook merasakan gerakan jari Eunhyuk semakin cepat. Dirinya kelimpungan saat jari itu menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik. Dia secara refleks menggigit bibir Yesung yang sedang menciumnya. Tangannya mencari-cari penis Yesung yang menganggur. Meremasnya dan memainkannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang diterima dari jari Eunhyuk.

Donghae memegangi kedua sisi Eunhyuk, menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat dan kuat. Telak mengenai spot sensitive Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa di awan-awan, hanya bisa meremas pantat Ryeowook dengan gemas, tanpa menggerakkan kedua jarinya yang masih terbenam.

Ryeowook yang secara naluri, menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur untuk mempenetrasi jari Eunhyuk. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Sedangkan mulutnya yang terbebas dari Yesung, sibuk mendesah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Yesung menyingkap rambut Ryeowook yang basah menutup pelipisnya. Menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menutup matanya. Tak jarang dahinya mengernyit karena spot sensitivenya kembali tersentuh oleh ujung jari Eunhyuk.

Merasa sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya, Yesung mengubah posisi Ryeowook berlawanan dengan arah tadi. mengakibatkan jari Eunhyuk yang keluar, dan Ryeowook yang menghadap ke arah pasangan Lee. Dengan kedua siku dan lututnya yang menjadi tumpuan.

Ryeowook mengamati pasangan yang ada di depannya dengan mata sayunya. Eunhyuk yang tersungkur pada lantai dengan pantatnya yang berada di posisi lebih tinggi, mulutnya yang sibuk mendesahkan nama kekasih. Dilihatnya kedua tangan Donghae menahan pinggulnya. Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat Eunhyuk memperketat dinding lubangnya. Beberapa kali hentak, tubuh Eunhyuk menegang. Eunhyuk telah sampai pada puncaknya. Desahan klimaks Eunhyuk bergema di indera pendengaran Ryeowook. Penis Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sperma yang bisa di bilang cukup banyak. Donghae yang merasakan dinding Eunhyuk semakin menyempit, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Ahh~ nghh!" Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari Eunhyuk memasuki bagain tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari pada jari Eunhyuk tadi. Refleks Ryeowook mengkontraksikan tubuhnya untuk menolak benda itu masuk.

"ini aku, sayang. _Relax_ ok? Kau menahanku." Yesung yang merasa sulit memasuki kekasihnya, mencium tengkuk Ryeowook guna menenangkan kekasihnya. Perlahan, penisnya berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Menciumi seluruh kulit Ryeowook yang dapat dijangkaunya saat penisnya sepenuhnya bersarang di dalam lubang hangat itu. Memberi waktu Ryeowook untuk menerimanya dengan utuh. Tangannya terulur untuk memainkan penis Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan _precum_nya.

Melihat si maknae yang sudah dimasuki oleh kekasihnya dan merasa kesakitan, Eunhyuk memajukkan kepalanya untuk mencium sekilas bibir Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang menerima perlakuan, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan ekspresi yang masih menahan rasa sakit.

Donghae yang merasa kekasihnya sudah kembali pasca orgasmenya, membalikkan tubunya menjadi terlentang, tepat di hadapan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Memasukkan kembali penisnya yang belum orgasme. Menggerakkannya dengan tidak sabaran. Mengakibatkan tubuh Eunhyuk kembali terhentak di hadapan sang maknae.

Yesung merasa dinding Ryeowook semakin _relax_, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, hingga semakin lama semakin cepat memicu desahan terus terlontar dari mulut Ryeowook.

Desahan dari kedua _bottom_ di ruangan itu saling bersahutan. Kedua _top_ yang menggagahi mereka bergerak dengan kuatnya. Tangan mereka menjalar kemana-mana. Mulut mereka mencecapi apa yang bisa mereka jangkau.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Ryeowook menunduk di hadapannya, tergoda untuk melihat wajah manis itu. tubuhnya terangkat, menahan berat badannya pada kedua tangan yang bertumpu di belakangnya. wajahnya mengarah mendekati Ryeowook. Mulutnya berhenti pada leher Ryeowook. Melukiskan tanda kemerahan di sana. Menambah jumlah tanda yang sudah Yesung buat sebelumnya. Merasakan tubuhnya tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae, Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali.

"huh? Kenapa kau berhenti bermain dengan maknae kita, sayang?" ujar Donghae mendekat ke wajah Eunhyuk. Menjilat bibir Eunhyuk yang terbuka menyampaikan desahan-desahannya. Sementara itu tangannya meraih kepala Ryeowook untuk mendekat ke dada Eunhyuk. Entah secara naluri atau apa, tapi Ryeowook mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mencecap nipple Eunhyuk yang menegang. memainkan nipple itu ke kanan-kiri, menggigitnya kecil, hingga mengulumnya.

Ryeowook sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. matanya semakin terpejam, saat Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakkannya dan tangan Yesung yang mengocok penisnya.

"apa kau sangat menikmatinya, sayang? Kau tahu, anusmu semakin menghimpit penisku ini. apa begitu semenyenangkannya kau menghisap dada Eunhyukie? Huh?" Yesung bertanya tepat di samping telinga Ryeowook. Sang kekasih hanya bisa mendesah dan semakin mengetatkan lubangnya.

"katakan, sayang. Kau menikmatinya, huh?" Yesung mendesak Ryeowook untuk membalas perkataannya. Tapi yang di ajak bicara tidak menghiraukannya. Kepalanya terangkat dari dada Eunhyuk, kepalanya semakin mendunduk, tangannya mengepal erat, desahan putus asanya terdengar, saat Yesung dengan tiba-tiba menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan brutal.

"kau tidak menjawab. Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku menggerakkan milikku dengan perlahan dan dalam, hm? Seperti ini." Yesung mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya. Kemuadian dengan kuat dia menghentakkannya kembali.

"H-Hyung! Ahh~!" Ryeowook hanya mendesah dengan gemas saat Yesung menggerakkan miliknya dengan perlahan dan kuat.

"ada apa, sayang?" Yesung masih setia dengan gerakkannya itu. menikmati setiap dinding anus Ryeowook meremasnya dengan cepat.

"lebih, hh-ce-cepat, nghh!" Ryeowook yang merasa Yesung bermain-main dengannya, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sendirinya.

"jadi kau lebih menyukai saat aku melakukan dengan cepat, huh?" Yesung menahan gerakan Ryeowook pada pantatnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Yesung.

"baiklah, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Menggerakkan penisku dengan cepat, dan dalam." Yesung menyeringai mendapati kekasihnya yang bersikap seperti itu. sangat berkebalikan dengan Ryeowook yang biasanya.

"A-ahh! H-Hyung~! Ahh! Ngh!" tubuh itu terhentak seiring gerakan Yesung yang cepat dan kuat. Sangat cepat, hingga hanya bisa membuat Ryeowook mendesah terus menerus. Sangat cepat, Yesung merasakan lubang kekasihnya semakin menyempit. Penisnya serasa dihisap semakin dalam ke dalam lubang hangat itu. tubuh itu tersungkur disamping Eunhyuk, terhentak. Peluh semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Yesung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Terus menghentakkan miliknya semakin dalam.

"Hyung! Aku ingin-a-a-ahh~!" Ryeowook mencapai pada pelepasan keduanya setelah blow job dari Yesung sebelumnya. Cairan lengket terasa membasahi penis miliknya. Tubuhnya menegang menerima ekstasi tersebut.

Yesung merasa penisnya semakin dihisap. Dia masih tetap menggerakkan penisnya meski lubang Ryeowook menyempit akibat klimaksnya. Dia sudah dekat. Semakin menggerakkannya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, Yesung merasa dirinya akan keluar. Memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat. Siap menerima ekstasi yang akan diterimanya sebentar lagi. Geramannya semakin menggema, hingga beberapa hentakkan terakhir, dirinya menegang dengan Ryeowook yang berada dalam dekapannya. Dirinya menggeram rendah merasakan klimaks yang dirasa luar biasa. Cairan itu membasahi setiap sudut dinding anus kekasihnya. Beberapa saat dirinya menegang akibat ekstasi itu, kini dirinya memeluk longgar kekasihnya. Kekasihnya bernapas terputus-putus. Matanya terpejam.

"terima kasih, sayang." Yesung mengecup belakang telinga Ryeowook lama. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar itu. tubuhnya serasa remuk. Sulit untuk digerakkan.

Kemudian Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeluarkan penisnya. Dilihatnya cairan putih kental mengalir dari lubang itu. Yesung yang melihatnya, merasa tergoda untuk mengarahkan mulutnya ke sana. menghisap pinggiran lubang itu dan membuat tanda di dekitarnya. Ryeowook yang merasakannya mengeluh dengan suara yang pelan. Menghasilkan Yesung yang tidak peduli dengan keluhan itu. setelah puas, dan merasa kasihan dengan sang kekasih, Yesung menyudahi kegiatannya.

Jika Ryeowook sudah merasa lemas akibat kegiatannya, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang kini sedang dalam keadaan menyamping, dengan satu kaki berada di bahu Donghae yang sedang menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat. Singkatnya, Donghae mempenetrasi Eunhyuk dari samping. Tidak mempedulikan pasangan _sebelah_, Eunhyuk tetap mendesah penuh nikmat saat Donghae menghentaknya dengan kuat. Tangannya tidak bisa diam. Tangannya mempermainkan penisnya sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan dimana mereka berada sekarang, Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Ingin segera menyusul Yesung dan Ryeowook, mungkin.

Seiring dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat, Donghae menciptakan tanda pada paha dan kaki kekasihnya.

Merasa Eunhyuk sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya, Donghae kembali menelentangkan tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menahan kedua kakinya berlawanan. Dengan Donghae yang mengocok penisnya, dia kembali menggerakkan penisnya dengan brutal.

"_fuck_! Kau begitu menggairahkan, sayang. Penisku seperi ingin kau peras spermanya. Sebegitu senangnyakah, anusmu aku perkosa, hah?" Donghae bergerak dengan cepat, seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang memainkan penis eunhyuk

"H-Hae, lebih cepat, nghh!" tidak mempedulikan perkataan Donghae, Eunhyuk sudah pada batasnya. Kepalanya bergerak tidak karuan. Dindingnya di bawah sana semakin menyempit, ditambah kedua kakinya yang terbuka amat lebar. Donghae yang mendengarnya, menahan tubuh Eunhyuk, semakin menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat. Sangat cepat hingga tubuh Eunhyuk ikut bergerak.

"Aahh! Ahh~! Mhh, nghh~" Eunhyuk sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Tubuhnya bergetar, jemari kakinya menekuk menahan friksi yang menghampirinya. Donghae berhenti sejenak agar kekasihnya dapat menikmati puncaknya.

"kau menyukainya? Ingat, aku masih belum sayang." Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dirinya terlalu lelah pasca klimaksnya. Dia kembali mengkontraksikan lubangnya saat Donghae mengejar klimaksnya. Melebarkan kedua kaki Eunhyuk semakin lebar, dan menggerakkan kembali penisnya tanpa ampun. Eunhyuk yang menerima itu kembali mendesah. Walaupun hanya desahan kecil, tapi Donghae semakin bersemangat menggerakkan dirinnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae mengeram rendah saat spermanya memenuhi lubang anus Eunhyuk. Bertahan pada posisinya selama beberapa saat, Donghae mendesahkan perasaannya dengan lega.

"uhh, Donghae, didalam sangat penuh. Nghh~" Eunhyuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya perlahan merasakan sperma Donghae yang membasahi dirinya di dalam sana.

"kau memang yang terbaik, sayang." Donghae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mencium bibir Eunhyuk dalam.

Sseakan lupa jika tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam sana, Yesung berdehem untuk menghentikan acara _mari berciuman setelah bercinta_ mereka. Donghae yang mendengarnya, menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yesung. Dan dia mendapati Yesung yang tengah memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Eunhyuk yang ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana, terkikik geli saat Ryeowook yang tengah memegangi lengan Yesung –yang ada di lehernya- memandangnya dengan muka yang merona.

Mendapatkan tatapan dari pasangan Lee, Ryeowook segera membalikkan badannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Yesung. Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah maknae itu.

"woahh, Wookie-ah, bagian belakang tubuhmu dipenuhi _kiss mark _dari Yesung Hyung." Donghae berkata sedemikan rupa untuk menggoda Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang di goda semakin menyusupkan (?) kepalanya ke dada sang kekasih.

"wah, dan lihat pada lubangmu, sperma Yesung Hyung berceceran di mana-mana." Tidak berhenti, Donghae melanjutkan godaannya.

"Hyung~!" Ryeowook merajuk dengan manis ke kekasihnya. Tapi tidak di gubris dengan si kekasih. Justru kekasihnya itu tertawa gemas pada tingkahnya. Menghasilkan sebuah cubitan pada pinggang yang diterima Yesung.

"baiklah baiklah. Maaf, ok? Ya! Donghae sialan, jangan menggoda kekasihku jika kau masih ingin hidup tenang. Kasihan Eunhyuk yang kau telantarkan sehabis bercinta." Ucapan terakhir Yesung mendapat deathglare mains dari si nama yang disebut-sebut. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tertawa jenaka bermaksud berkata jika itu hanya bercanda.

END, BENERAN END

_*uhuk* test… test.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. satuduatiga.._

_Ehem, jadi begini. Saya engga tau mau ngomong apa. Setelah sekia~n lama saya melupkan ff ini, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter terakhir. Mungkin satu tahun yang lalu? Dulu saya membuat ff ini dengan mood yang bagus. Tapi semakin kesini, mood itu sering hilang. Mungkin sudah tiga kali saya nulis chapter 4 ini. dan tiga kali itu pula saya hapus. Kenapa? Karena engga pd (walaupun sekarng sebenernya juga engga pd). T-T akhirnya ch 4 tidak berlanjut juga, karena kesibukkan di RL saya. _

_Sebenernya pengen cepet lanjut, tapi apa daya. Otak ngeresnya udah mentok, waktu semakin tipis. Dan kemarin setelah membaca review dr Guest, saya kebut buat ini. ff ini tidak discontinue. Saya sadar, ini mungkin sudah sangat telat sekali untuk melanjut cerita yang dari zaman dahulu kala ini. tapi saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik di tengah UTS yang menanti. hiksseu_

_Maaf, kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Maaf banyak typo bertebaran. Maaf kalau alur dan endingnya maksa (soalnya engga bermaksud bikin mereka 4some dulu). Maaf untuk waktu yang lama ini._

_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff tidak jelas ini._

_Peluk cium dari saya {} :* xD_

_Regards, _

_Michiko Yuki. _


End file.
